guia de vanganza del amor
by anniee17
Summary: algunos sencillos pasos para vengarme de la unica persona que he amado, ahora me toca a mi
1. Chapter 1

**GUIA DE VENGANZA DEL AMOR**

Bien dirán que el título es algo ridículo, pero en fin, hay un buen motivo por el cual titule así mi best seller, si aunque no lo crean…. Empezare por el principio ya que no me están entendiendo y no quiero revolverlas ese no es mi estilo…. Me presentare primero…

Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto edad 23 años, nacionalidad japonesa, aspecto físico castaña ojos verdes, mi familia tiene una empresa llamada Nadeshiko en honor a mi madre difunta, la compañía familiar la no. 1 en el continente asiático durante generaciones y generaciones manejada por mi abuelo Kaoru Amiyama, mi queridísimo único pariente ya que mi madre murió a darme luz y de mi padre el falleció antes de conocerme en una expedición ya que era arqueólogo hace mucho tiempo. Bien volviendo a mi historia estudie comercio internacional debido a los negocios de la familia y me gradué a los 19 años de la Universidad de Tokio con honores y fue cuando el abuelo me contrato en la empresa y ascendí a subdirectora de la empresa, ya que el de director mi abuelo no renunciaría por largo tiempo y espero que siga así por mucho tiempo. mi aspecto en si no es el de una diva pero no me puedo quejar, solo que mi estilo de moda está muy anticuado ya que mi abuelo hacia lo posible para inculcarme formalismo. Así que mi guardarropa consiste en trajes de diseñador, y zapatos cómodos para poder moverme con mayor facilidad en la compañía. Como pueden imaginarse nada llamativo para los deseos de nadie.

Bien volviendo a mi calamidad sucedió ese mismo verano, baje de mi limosina leyendo la nueva propuesta encomendada por la empresa Li… cuando de pronto choque con algo o mejor dicho alguien…..

—Discúlpeme Srta... ¿Se encuentra bien?— sus ojos ámbares y esa sonrisa me hipnotizaron, solo asentí. — ¿Esta segura, puedo acercarla a un hospital?... si usted lo desea— oh no los hospitales me vuelven susceptible… negué solo con mi cabeza y salí de pronto de esa escena, sin decir alguna palabra y entre tan deprisa al edificio que podrían confundirme con una atleta profesional en pista de 1500 mts. Llegue a mi oficina y pronto pedí a mi secretaria algo de café para borrar esos ojos y esa sonrisa que me cautivaron, no estaba para tener un amorío, y menos en la compañía… debía o debo poner el ejemplo, soy el pilar de esta empresa.

Me centré en la reunión que sería hoy con la compañía Li y pronto fui a la sala con los inversionistas, esperaba ver la presentación del Sr. Li que ayudaría a la compañía. Pronto entre di los buenos días a los inversionistas de la compañía de mi abuelo que consistía en Touya Kinomoto mi querido primo, junto con mi tía Angelique Kinomoto y su esposo Ken Amira, ellos trabajaban en la sede de Europa. Mi Tía Sonomi Daidouji con su esposo Charles Akino en la sede de América. Y en la sede de Oceanía se encontraba Yukito Tsukishiro, Elizabeth Tsukishiro y su hijo Yukito Tsukishiro al mando. Pronto los representantes de la compañía Li uno a uno empezaron a llegar y como era de esperar imponentes. El último me sorprendió…. El chico con el que tropecé hace unos cuantos minutos, quería que la tierra me tragase, tome pronto las gafas de mi miopía y esperaba que no me reconociese aunque sabía que lo haría… pero que boba soy…

Cabe decir que en toda la presentación no me concentre en ningún minuto y menos porque Li, Syaoran como fue presentado no me quitaba sus ojos ámbares de encima, estaba tomando mucha agua y cuando por fin terminaron las propuestas corrí hacia el baño, quería esconderme pero sabía que vendrían por mi así que solo me refresque y volví…

—Sakura, querida… ¿te sientes bien?—dijo mi tía Sonomi con preocupación, solo asentí y volví al asiento de la derecha de mi abuelo.

Todos en la mesa hablaban de la propuesta y creo que estaban votando yo mientras pensaba en esos ámbares hasta que mi hombro fue tocado.

— ¿Y qué piensas Sakura?— dijo de pronto mi abuelo, yo puse una cara de confusión y vi a mi primo un poco feliz de ser atrapada por no prestar atención, ya me la pagaras Touya Kinomoto.—Sakura… ¿ todos estamos a favor de la propuesta, solo faltas tú— dijo mi abuelo con impaciencia, solo asentí y la propuesta fue aceptada, ni idea de que se trataba… mi abuelo hizo pasar a los representantes de la compañía e hizo ver la buena nueva para ellos, pero no para mí ya que como subdirectora tenía que trabajar de la mano con Li, Syaoran…

Cuando todo acabo me encerré en mi oficina orando a Dios que si esto era una de sus bromas, pronto tome mi laptop y empecé a investigar a Li, Syaoran y todo relacionado con él, sus redes sociales, su información, cuentas bancarias, relaciones…. Todo era esencial…

Su información confidencial, o tan privada ya que las redes sociales hacían un gran repertorio de su información….. Nombre Li, Syaoran…. Bueno eso si lo se… siguiente estado civil: soltero…. Uh tranquila Sakura eso está mal, como un adonis como él puede estar soltero… aunque se vería ahí muy bien esposa o comprometido con…. Ni lo sueñes conciencia…. Datos personales: leer, deportes y una buena conversación…. Oh…. Empaquétenmelo… pronto una voz me saco de mi investigación…

—Srta. Kinomoto… perdón por atreverme a entrar así— oh… esa voz la conocía y casi tatuada en mi cerebro, cerré mi computador con rapidez.

—En que lo puedo ayudar Sr. Li— dije con naturalidad, espero que no haya notado nada.

—Solo quería decirle que gracias por aceptar mi proyecto a usted y a su familia y también ver si acaso le molesta mi presencia, podría mandar a mi hermano a que haga este proyecto, no quiero incomodarla— dijo de pronto con timidez.

—Discúlpeme Sr. Li mi actitud solo que no es el único proyecto que tengo en mente y perdone si cause algún efecto en usted— bravo Sakura, creerá que coqueteas con él.

—Oh, entonces discúlpeme por pensar mal, a mi Srta. Kinomoto— el sonrió— Entonces perdón por atreverme por entrar así, pero creo que su proyecto la tenía muy cautivada antes en su computador— me sonroje de la nada, sentía que iban a estallar, el sonrió y solo asentí.— Entonces me retiro ya que mañana empezaremos a trabajar juntos Srta. Kinomoto— cerró la puerta pero abrió otra en mí.

No concilie esa noche el sueño…. Esos ojos ámbares serian mi perdición hasta que el proyecto Li terminara, pero si terminaba tan pronto no lo vería, estaba en una encrucijada tan crónica. Como mi cerebro no cooperaba decidí avanzar con el proyecto así terminarlo lo más pronto posible para no ver nuca a Li ya que eso sería un evento catastrófico en mi vida así como en mi carrera, el amor no existía en mí ni existirá.

Como no dormí decidí ir temprano a la empresa 4 am para ser precisos, ni siquiera el personal de limpieza a esa hora llega, el guardia me vio con ojos de asombro ya que tengo problemas con el despertador, pero vio mi desesperación y me dio el paso. Empecé pronto en mi oficina a avanzar el proyecto y hacer anotaciones, tenía que olvidarme de Li con rapidez, bostezaba una que otra vez pero eso no me paraba, tomaba café así como un chocolate para levantarme, eran las 7 cuando el personal de limpieza me vio y empezó a trabajar al igual con rapidez en mi presencia, eran las 9 am cuando decidí tomar un descanso…. Pero el sueño vino a mí por fin y estaba invadidos por Li, empecé a hablarle en sueños hasta que un toque en mi hombro me sobresalto y esos ojos ámbares de nuevo…

—Sigo soñando— dije de pronto, el solo sonrió.

—No, Srta. Kinomoto perdón por interrumpirla de nuevo pero…. ¿acaso paso aquí la noche?— dijo el, pronto me levante y guarde la compostura desde mi asiento.

—Cheque el proyecto debemos revisar nos cuantos detalles— dije aun bostezando, tenía tanto sueño.

—Eso lo haremos después, mientras pediremos el desayuno ya que no está en condiciones de trabajar y no aceptare una negativa ya lo he ordenado— quise objetar pero mi secretaria Kaede sonreía…. Pronto puso el desayuno y comí junto a ese adonis.

Fue un desayuno un poco callado ya que no cedían mis labios a sus preguntas y creo que él lo notaba así que preguntaba con profundidad, pronto volvimos al trabajo y avanzamos con rapidez los dos, al paso que llevamos podríamos terminarlo en 3 días, eso me sacaba una sonrisa de mi corazón, pero obviamente Li no aguantaba el ritmo con el cual trabajaba yo que decidí posponerlo a mañana… el prometió traer mi desayuno… y me nombro Sakura ya que seguiríamos en el proyecto.

Llegue a casa y obviamente esa vez si dormí como bebe, después de estar sin pegar un ojo, pero mis sueños cada vez eran más frecuentes cierta personita. Así con el paso de los días Syaoran como ya nos tuteábamos me sorprendía con mi comida favorita, cenas improvisadas en la oficina y una que otra salida los fines de semana. Una relación de compañeros de equipo de trabajo digna…. A quien quiero engañar me estaba enamorando más y más de él y el no hacía nada más que corresponderme…. Dios mío, como podre decirle adiós.

Una noche en el restaurant del hotel de su familia que es de 7 estrellas, aunque no lo crean… esplendido estábamos cenando en la terraza principal y reservado para nosotros dos, al principio se me hizo extraño pero Syaoran insistía en que no quería a la prensa que siempre nos perseguía, y hablaba pestes de mi de mi peinado y de mi ropa que nunca me ponía un vestido, que si tenía horrendas piernas, algo de lo que nunca me he dado cuenta, pero a Syaoran le encantaba mis trajes de oficina. Llegue en un traje versace que consistía en pantalón y chaqueta negra y unos cómodos flats que hacían de mí caminar más fácil, debido a mí torpeza. Cenamos como todas las veces hasta que…

—Sakura, sé que estos meses que hemos trabajado han sido pocos, pero en verdad, necesito decirte algo… de lo cual arruinara nuestra amistad pero no me importa, ya no puedo ocultar este sentimiento más— dijo con tal seriedad, y mi corazón palpitaba con rapidez, saco de su bolsillo una caja roja y la abrió y vi el objeto más brillante y maravilloso que en la vida había visto…. Hasta ahora, y eso que he visitado cada una de las maravillas del mundo— Te amo con una intensidad…. Que me es difícil respirar… ¿quieres casarte Sakura Kinomoto… conmigo?— esas palabras sacaron de mi un llanto—Sakura… yo, lo siento pero no llores juro que me alejare de ti…. Pero no llores más— tome el anillo y lo puse con rapidez en mi dedo y asentí…. El me beso… fue mi primer beso y con el único hombre que amo y amare por toda la vida….

Cabe decir que nos casamos en 2 semanas, ya que Syaoran me dijo que no aguantaba un segundo sin mí, sin estar a mi lado, mi familia lo acepto con rapidez a excepción del abuelo, al que siempre me cuidaba y me advertía que esto era muy precipitado en lo que a mi concierne seguía el instinto de mi corazón y el hasta la fecha que conocí a Syaoran palpitaba solo por él. Nos casamos en una ceremonia muy íntima donde solo estaban presentes sus padres Hien y Leran Li, así como su hermano Ryu Li, así como el padrino Eriol Hiragizawa de las empresas de Inglaterra en el corporativo Li. De mi familia solo faltaba mi prima Tomoyo Daidouji quien ella estaba en un evento de moda en Paris, mandando sus bendiciones. Fue una ceremonia de lo más hermosa, dijimos nuestros votos y sellamos el trato con un beso discreto. Postergamos nuestra luna de miel, porque había mucho trabajo en la empresa que no debía abandonar así como nombrar a mi nuevo esposo como subdirector y yo como directora, ya que mi abuelo había decidido dejar la empresa debido a problemas de salud a lo cual accedimos todos.

Contratamos a Eriol como gerente administrativo ya que se reusaba ir a Inglaterra, ya que se había enamorado perdidamente de la ciudad cosa que desconfiaba aun. Estábamos Syaoran a 1 semana de casados, el consumo de nuestro matrimonio ya estaba hecho pero aún estaba sedienta por más, pero Syaoran decía que debíamos tomar las cosas con calma debido a que un heredero con rapidez no ayudarían a los negocios. Yo decidí controlar mis ansias y arreglar la mansión en donde vivíamos.

Era nuestro primer mes de matrimonio feliz y contenta y había organizado una cena romántica a la luz de las velas y de las estrellas en la terraza principal de la mansión, solo esperaría a Syaoran, pero como siempre mi secretaria era tan oportuna y me dijo que necesitaba unas firmas con urgencia decidí ir con rapidez y así me traería a Syaoran del trabajo ya que trabajaba con más intensidad.

Firme y de pronto estaba corriendo hasta la oficina de mi esposo ansiosa y vi que estaba entreabierta la puerta decidí entrar de sorpresa pero me encontré que estaba aun con Eriol…. No quería husmear pero esa conversación me intrigo…

—Te juro que ya no aguanto un minuto más estar con ella—el seguía tomando su whisky con desesperación note que estaba ebrio— No sé porque no puedo divorciarme ya de Kinomoto, es tan fea, y no solo eso mis padres ya sospechan que me case por interés, pero todos saben eso, es horrible, es una marimacho— tomo toda la bebida pero ahora de la botella.

Estaba en shock y no podía creerlo, mis lágrimas una a una empezaron a salir, volví a la mansión y arregle mi maleta me iría para siempre de ahí…. Y no solo eso, saque mi pasaporte y un boleto de destino indefinido… llego a casa ebrio y volvió al despacho, pero quería oírlo de sus labios y no tomar una decisión precipitada.

—Syaoran quisiera hablar contigo— dije con brusquedad.

—Sakura, no es un buen momento, hablaremos en la mañana, me pase de copas con Eriol, debido a un éxito en la empresa, ya te contare mañana— dijo queriendo salir, pero me interpuse—Sakura, en serio mañana lo hablaremos…. — dijo casi rogándome con esos ojos ámbares.

—Syaoran, veras es de suma importancia, veras…. Fui a tu despacho y me entere que te has casado conmigo por interés, sé que a veces alucino, pero podrías ser tan amable y ¿explicármelo?— dije con rapidez, él se asombró y solo suspiro.

—Bueno te has enterado… bien así que ya no fingiré amarte, si eso es todo estoy muy cansado— dijo con agresión.

—¿Entonces…. Es cierto?— dije aun confusa.

—Sakura.. Sakura… acaso creías que un galanaso como yo se casaría con un…. Adefesio como tú.. veamos, no eres bonita, tampoco buen cuerpo, esos ojos están lindos pero bajo esas bolsas horrendas, no tienes algún cuidado en tu piel ni tu aspecto, cualquiera diría… que eres… hombre— al borde del llanto en cada una de sus palabras, quise abofetearlo pero el… la paro..

—Cuidado, no quiero escenitas contigo y ya que lo sabes, actúa como si no hubiese pasado en público, y cuando estemos solos abstente de mirarme o hablarme… ¿estamos?... así me gusta, me retiro a dormir en mi habitación de huéspedes donde he dormido sin que te enterases.. Adiós— estaba aún en shock me derrumbe y caí al suelo en un mar de lágrimas… No podía soportar todo esto así que decidí irme….

Esa noche llovió como nunca, era la primera vez que salía en un clima así, llegue como pude al aeropuerto, pero me despedí de mi abuelo…

—Abuelo… si ya sé que hora es, pero he tomado la decisión con Syaoran de irme por un tiempo a la sede de Australia con Tsukishiro, … si yo sé pero es el vuelo más cercano que encontré y el jet esta en reparación… si me cuidare y descuida Syaoran quedara a cargo, si abuelo confió en el— sabía que aun dudaba de este matrimonio, pero no quería que sufriera aun el abuelo— descuida, estaré bien, te amo— colgué antes de que me dijera otra cosa y tome mi vuelo…. Una nueva vida sin él, tendría que vivir sin el a partir de esa noche…

Y es así como empezó mi nueva vida en Australia hace 3 años que abandone a Syaoran y no lo veo a él y a mi familia, cada maldito recuerdo está impregnado en mi si vuelvo, así que para no atormentándome estoy en la sede en Oceanía, que la llevo de maravilla, mi buena y amable prima ha venido a visitarme con mucha frecuencia y solo ella y Yukito saben de lo ocurrido… quienes me han apoyado desde mi llegada…. Pero no contaba a que lo vería en menos de 1 día, ya que como directora necesitaba algunas firmas que me he rehusado a firmar debido a la procedencia del subdirector y desconfianza, así que se ha hecho una junta de emergencia para salvar el futuro de la empresa.

Heme aquí en el aeropuerto de Japón, la última vez que estuve aquí muchos recuerdos, tenía frio, y estaba desesperada con ese traje, ahora ya soy una nueva persona con mi corte de cabello estilo Victoria Beckham… corto hasta los hombros, con luces que resaltaban el bello castaño natural, vestía colecciones de diseñadores antes de salir al mercado así como esos tacones infernales que Tomoyo me aseguro que son los mejores. Transbordamos la limosina y pronto estábamos en el edificio Li, opte por sentarme cerca de Yukito así sería más fácil asimilarlo y mi familia me saludo con una mirada de sorpresa…. Solo faltaba mi martirio…. Cuando entro junto con una rubia despampanante al parecer su asistente o su secretaria empezó la junta, donde se vieron los puntos de cada sede, la mía como era l amas pequeña era hasta el final, Li no apartaba la vista de mí y estaba furioso, Yukito vio como me estaba tensando, así que decidió apoyándome dándome la mano.

Sonreí en cada toque como si fuese un brujo, sabia cada cosa que me incomodaba y el me ayudaba, todos seguían hablando y Li echaba chispas en cada momento, me pregunto porque. Al terminar de hablar Yukito mi abuelo continúo.

—Bien en vista de que todo ya ha sido tratado, será mejor firmar los acuerdos y seguiremos con esto mañana, quedan aún pendientes al parecer de la sede de Asia, o no Syaoran— dijo de pronto el abuelo con intriga.

—Quedan pendientes. Sr. Amiyama, pero creo que sería mejor tratarlos solo con las personas que les concierne— dijo con furia. Eso fue raro porque la única fuera de esto era esa sexy asistente de lado.

—Syaoran, si no quieres que tu asistente este presente, por nosotros no hay ningún problema— dijo mi abuelo sin importancia.

—Ha decir verdad necesito de la Srta. Ren, ella lleva mis asuntos al margen— si claro y otras cosas— yo hablaba por la Srta. Que se encuentra de mano con el Sr. Tsukishiro y no han prestado atención por medio de su romance— dijo con furia.

De pronto volteé en dirección a las dos únicas personas que estábamos junto a Yukito y éramos su madre y yo…

—Syaoran, sabes que Elizabeth es la madre de Tsukishiro y es inversionista— dijo el abuelo.

—No, hablo de la Srta. De corte pequeño— dios hablaba de mí.

Mi abuelo y casi toda la junta empezó a reírse de él, o de algún chiste, yo por lo pronto estaba en shock, acaso me hacía pasar estos dramas a mi… que paso con... no quiero escenitas en público Sakura.

—Hay Syaoran…. Que buen chiste nos has dado, pero déjate de juegos— dijo mi abuelo quitándose las lágrimas de risa que aun portaba.

—No sé por qué todos se ríen— dentro de mi sonreí, cabe decir que había cambiado mucho así que se lo hice saber.

—Syaoran, amor sé que mi corte te llama un poco la atención, pero no es para jugar de esa forma estamos en el trabajo, soy tu esposa Sakura…. — sonreí en mis adentros—Abuelo, ya conoces a mi esposo, es tan simpático– volví a tomar asiento.

—Gracias por este momento Syaoran, bien Sakura te quiero en mi oficina mañana a las 9 am para revisar algunas cosas y tómense el día, ha sido una larga reunión— se levantaron todos y Yukito sonreía al igual que yo, mi plan para vengarme de Syaoran apenas comenzaba, porque esas películas y esas novelas junto a los libros todas las noches con mi helado favorito haríamos que viniera de rodillas a rogar por mi amor, del cual ya no existía.

Me pare y le dije adiós con una sonrisa y me fui de la mano de Yukito, salimos a comer a un restaurant de lo más visitado, para salir en primera plana, les estaba pagando muy bien a esos paparazis, claro me abstuve de contestar alguna pregunta, que eso no tenía necesidad, con ver de quien iba muy feliz.

Regrese pronto a la oficina y seguía Kaede ahí como asistente de Syaoran y claro invadiendo mi oficina, pero que se creía…. Entre con brusquedad y vi como aquella zorra antes vista en la reunión estaba sobre Syaoran con la camisa abierta y todo lleno de lipstick…. Dios repugnante… me asquee y ella entendió y se retiró dándome una reverencia…

Cuando por fin estábamos solos, trato de arreglarse el traje y la corbata, así como su cara.

—Te falto ahí— dije señalando su mentón.

—Hasta que se aparece mi queridísima esposa— dijo con sarcasmo.

—Ha decir verdad, querido, no tenía motivo por el cual regresar, hasta ahora— dije con intriga.

—Eso lo he notado, te ha ido de maravilla, ya lo note, alguna otra cosa, estoy en algo importante— claro acostarte con medio personal. Lo tenía muy bien vigilado ya que Kaede mi mano derecha me mantenía informada.

—Ya lo note— dije acercándome a mi escritorio voltee su silla y lo mire de cerca–Pero estas en mi oficina y mi silla, vuelve a tu oficia de subdirector donde te corresponde— le dije con brusquedad. Vi cómo se sonrojaba al principio para cambiar esos ojos ámbares por una flama de rojo intenso.

—Me iré por ahora, pero queridísima no podrás quitarme nada— dijo casi a la salida. Me senté y— a decir verdad, te tengo una noticia, está claro que no me puedo divorciar de ti, porque fuiste todo un genio al manipular ese contrato, pero como todo buen contrato tiene una debilidad y la he encontrado y… cuando suceda te iras de aquí sin dinero, sin puesto y sin mi… así que medita bien tus movimientos que esta vez me toca a mí jugar contigo… querido— dije con una sonrisa y el solo azoto la puerta.

Kaede entro tan pronto salió Li, y la puse al tanto de mis movimientos y de lo que haríamos ahora, claro esta compañía solo se movía con mi aprobación así que así será…. Mande hablar a unos abogados y pronto me apodere de todo lo que me corresponde, le quite varias cosas a Li, lo que no sabía es que hasta que el abuelo o yo fallezcamos y toda la junta también lo haga no tiene nada….. Algo de lo que agradezco al abuelo esa cláusula, aun por muy estúpida me libro de eso.

Cuando por fin las cosas volvieron a su dueño, decidí retirarme a mi casa, si…. Porque es mía, desde antes de nacer mi madre la había destinado a mí, entre y como era de esperarse un callejón era decente con lo que tenía enfrente, botellas de licor en todos lados, sabía muy bien que Li la había descuidado, hable a unos cuantos contactos y pronto la casa estaría limpia, fui a la habitación de huéspedes del ala norte, ya que la habitación principal no la tocaría en ese tiempo… ni hoy ni nunca… me di una ducha y pronto tome mi vestido más sensual… por que la guía para vengarse del amor empieza ahora…

PRIMER PASO ….. CELOS.

Consistía en un vestido negro con la espalda descubierta y por si no fuera poco abierta de la pierna izquierda… muy provocativo así que eso lo pondrá loco. Escuche la puerta y como gritaba a todo el personal, decidí hacer mi entrada, como toda una profesional…

—Querido, sé que te encanta vivir como perro, pero yo no— dije con rapidez.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— dijo con sorpresa y mirando lo que traía puesto—¿y vestida así?

—Querido, por si no lo has olvidado soy tu esposa, y vivo aquí, que tonto te has vuelto, disculpen a mi esposo, otra vez se ha excedido de copas— dije al personal, cuando este se retiró y pase de largo a el— y saldré con Tsukishiro, no me esperes— Salí de pronto y fui a mi cena con Yukito.

Creo que esto le enseñara que Sakura Kinomoto también puede jugar.

**Continuara…**

Bien no tengo excusa menos porque no he terminado ninguna de mis historias, motivo y razón y circunstancia 1 fue la inspiración 2 la universidad que al fin la termine 3 mi computadora me borro todo que no fue nada bonito por mis finales 4 olvide mis historias y mañana las leere todas para saber en que me quede…..

Espero me perdonen y ya estoy de vuelta si aunque yo ni lo crea, adoro sus reviews y sus follows también espero esto compense lo que hice y nos estamos leyendo hasta la próxima byebye


	2. Chapter 2

**GUIA DE VENGANZA DEL AMOR **

**Parte 2.**

Salir de la mansión con una sonrisa que no tiene precio, esa sensación es única en todo el esplendor de la palabra. Cabe decir que cuando cerré la puerta para poner la cereza en la tarta, mi queridísimo esposo grito como nunca lo había oído, y sentía la mirada penetrante de esos ojos ámbares sobre mi hombro, claro como dagas perforando sobre mi vestido y mi escote. Yukito como todo un caballero abrió la puerta de la Limosina a donde nos llevaría a nuestro destino, estaba hermoso con ese traje de gala. Llegamos a uno de los restaurants de terraza lounge más famosos de toda la ciudad y sobre todo más exclusivos al bajar nos topamos con miles de cámaras las cuales sonreí porque esto le encantaría a mi queridísimo esposo. Fue una de las veladas más placenteras con mi amigo y al finalizar la noche dormí en el departamento de Yukito obviamente con cámaras siguiéndonos hasta esos momentos. Dormí en la habitación de huéspedes y al amanecer decidí ir a mi casa, ya que no portaba con ropa adecuada para el trabajo, como mi ropa era demasiado elegante para ir a mi casa, robe una camisa de Yukito y así entre a la mansión.

Al entrar vi que todo seguía en silencio demasiado para mi gusto, cerré la puerta y de pronto una voz me asusto.

―Veo que has decidido llegar temprano― sabia de donde provenía esa voz, esos ojos ámbares me penetraban como dagas, suspire y pronto lo ataque.

―Creo que eso no te interesa― pase de largo pero aun así su mano me sostuvo de mi muleca izquierda con tanta fuerza.

―No sé a qué has venido Sakura, pero si quieres quedarte aquí en esta ciudad y sobre todo en esta casa, quiero que cuides las apariencias, porque ante los ojos de todos seguimos casados―me solté de su agarre y pronto subí por las escaleras, estaba furiosa.

Cabe decir que mi plan no estaba funcionando, pero eso no me detendría, tendría mi venganza y el suplicaría el perdón. Me bañe y cambie lo más rápido posible para salir a la oficina. Naje y mi personal ya tenía mi maletín y mi abrigo para salir a la oficina y mi ama de llaves Susan junto a todo el personal me hizo una reverencia como la señora de esta casa que tanto extrañaban.

―Disculpe Srta. El señor acaba de salir con el chofer y no tenemos otro disponible para usted, ¿quiere que llame a un taxi? ― Ese maldito quería impedir a toda costa que fuese a la oficina pero no me detendría nada y menos sobre un minúsculo obstáculo como ese.

―Descuida, tomare uno de los autos de la casa ― Hizo una reverencia y pronto se retiraron, fui hacia la cochera y vaya que mi queridísimo esposo, no deparaba en gastos ya que eran todos de colección, opte por ver cuál era el más extravagante y pronto me decidí por un Ferrari, tome las llaves y Salí hecha una fiera, quería ver a mi presa.

Cabe decir que llegue a la empresa en menos tiempo, esos carros sí que son veloces, lugar de estacionamiento no tenia ya que mi chofer estaba en mi lugar, decidí no hacer una escena y lo deje en la entrada del edificio, total no es mi carro, que se lo lleve la grúa. El guardia de la entrada pronto me abrió y me lo hizo saber, con tal temor que se lo llevaría, a lo que solo asentí, el me miro con cara de sorprendido, aunque no tanto ya que los millonarios somos tan excéntricos. Subí sin cuidado a mi elevador privado y pronto estaba ya en mi oficina empezando mi reporte de los movimientos esperando con ansias la junta de mi queridísimo esposo.

Dieron las 9 am y puntualmente estaba ya en la sala de juntas, mi abuelo se sentó saludándome con la mirada. Pronto se llenó la sala de juntas y apareció mi queridísimo esposo junto a su asistente Ren la cual venia más provocativamente, es que no sabe los códigos de ética para la vestimenta en el trabajo. Como el día de ayer los puestos estaban igual y quede frente a mi presa.

Empezó la junta y pronto vi los balances de los últimos tres años los cuales como eran de esperarse no eran muy buenos, al parecer había demasiadas perdidas y las ganancias apenas cubrían lo del mes, cosa que a toda la junta nos impactó eso, ya que como la sede principal aquí en Japón debería tener éxito e incrementar las ventas notoriamente cosa, que no se veía desde hace 3 años los cuales era responsable mi queridísimo esposo. Mi abuelo al igual que el resto de la junta hacía suspiros, no sabían cómo empezar, a decir todas las fallas del sistema, de los proyectos, de los clientes, todo estaba mal.

―Bien, no sé cómo empezar esto, pero si no arreglamos este problema, creo que nos veremos en la quiebra en unos cuantos años, en esta sede por supuesto ― se veía decepción en los ojos de mi abuelo en donde, esta compañía el…. la creo desde una cosa minúscula y todo el esplendor en nombre mis padres ahora estaba en peligro gracias a una persona.

―Esto es inaudito― pronto dije y toda la junta puso sus ojos en mi ― es que acaso no hiciste tu trabajo durante 3 años Syaoran Li― la cara de todos era de sorpresa y la de el marcaba ira ―Te deje a cargo porque pensé que eras capaz de llevar o mantener en su caso la compañía estable, pero ya veo que no, todo para ti es un juego― se mantuvo un silencio sepulcral.

―En todo caso, la culpa es tuya Sakura, porque me dejaste a cargo y olvidado durante 3 malditos años ― pronto espeto, mi cara de odio hacia él no tenía precio.

―Sakura, Syaoran, creo que no hay que buscar culpables, lo que Kaoru propone es una solución a todo esto, calmémonos y busquemos entre todos una solución, por esto estas juntas se realizan ― Dijo Yukito con tanta amabilidad y una sonrisa, a la que devolví y asentí, claro que mi queridísimo esposo seguía aún más furioso.

La junta pronto volvió a su destino, pronto Touya se encargó de hacer nuevas propuestas como nuestro analista, y pronto quede encargada de todos los clientes del momento, ver las nuevas propuestas a lo que me quede encantada ya que tomaría decisiones magistrales con esas cuentas millonarias y no se filtraría nada. Tomamos nuestro almuerzo en la junta y pronto el portero entro con miedo.

―Srta. Kinomoto, se han llevado su auto, y solo dejaron la multa ― pronto me paso la factura, a lo que agradecí.

―Querida, de nuevo te has estado estacionando mal, te he dicho que tomes unas clases de manejo o simplemente deja que el chofer maneje ―Espeto de pronto mi abuelo a lo que sonreí y toda la junta se reía de tal hazaña.

―Descuida abuelo, es un viejo Ferrari que quería cambiar después de todo, ya sabes que los autos veloces no se dan para mí, aparte como porta un viejo rasguño lo quería prácticamente regalar ― al mencionar el nombre del carro, mi esposo pronto tomo de mi muñeca y me arrastro hacia la oficina obviamente sin protestar fui hacia la oficina, entramos y prácticamente me arrojo hacia el sillón.

―No sé lo que pretendes, pero arruinando mi casa, mi empresa y mis autos, no conseguirás el divorcio, querida, eso te lo advierto, así que basta de jueguitos ― dijo prácticamente en cólera.

―De hecho, querido eso es lo menos que espero de ti, de hecho vengo a hacerte pagar cada una de tus acciones durante el año que estuvimos juntos y los 3 años que me hiciste pasar vergüenza por los medios, y créeme aun llevo un día ― me levante hasta su altura y pronto tuvimos un enfrentamiento de ojos, ámbar con esmeralda, esto se estaba poniendo muy interesante.

Pronto nuestro enfrentamiento se vio interrumpido, por la asistente de Syaoran, lo cual me enfureció mas, el solo sonrió con esa maldita sonrisa landina la cual me volvía loca, llena de testosterona, se despidió y cerró la puerta, mi corazón que hace mucho tiempo enterré tiempo atrás empezó a latir con tanta intensidad que creía que esa taquicardia me mataría de un infarto a temprana edad, suspire y me tranquilice, volví al trabajo.

Trabaje hasta muy tarde ese día, resolviendo todos los problemas que había ocasionada mi esposo, reuní toda la información pertinente a todos nuestros clientes y resguarde toda la información en mi computador claro con 3 contraseñas para protegerla. Como era de extrañarse mi queridísimo esposo, ya hace horas que había abandonado la empresa y para mi suerte quede varada en la empresa sin auto. Llame a un taxi, el cual no tardo ni 10 minutos en aparecerse subí y pronto me adentre al centro de la ciudad viendo a las personas entrar a los restaurants más costosos, opte por bajarme y cenar, ya que en la mansión cenaría sola y prefería un ambiente donde hubiese más personal.

El restaurant al cual me adentre, era más familiar, rodeada de familias, informales, niños reían y el servicio era amable, cómodo. Visualice a una de las familias la cual consistía en la madre junto a su esposo al parecer y dos pequeños los cuales reían al comer un sorbo de pizza, esa imagen me hacía tan feliz, sentía envidia, porque lo primero que soñé al casarme con Syaoran era tener una familia, ya que desde muy pequeña perdí a mi familia, no tenía hermanos y mis pocos familiares no los veía, debido al trabajo extenuante. Una pequeña lágrima de pronto salió y la quise remover con mi dedo, pero al abrir mis ojos vi un hermoso pañuelo con un grabado en la orilla de este. Tome el pañuelo y agradecí a la persona.

Pronto visualice a la persona a la cual pertenecía y pronto vi esos ojos ámbares conocidos para mí, pero diferentes, amables, sonreía ante la escena.

―Hace mucho que no nos encontrábamos, Ryu ― el sonrió y se sentó frente a mí, con una sonrisa.

―Vaya que si, Sakura, adoro como tú ya sabes la comida italiana y este lugar está fuera del alcance de los paparazis y para una persona soltera como yo y heredero de un gran imperio como es la familia Li, quise salir de mi itinerario ― mi querido cuñado a diferencia de mi esposo, era una persona tal amable, sencilla, extrovertido y gracioso, la única vez que lo conocí y la última fue en la boda, en donde hablo hasta por los codos, donde el me prometió un hermano a cambio de que yo fuese su hermana. ―Pero volviendo al robo de mi pañuelo, por ti hermanita, a que se deben esas lágrimas, es acaso que mi queridísimo hermano te ha hecho llorar, porque si es así, iré a matarlo ― dijo de pronto, la verdad no quería que fuese a la cárcel por homicidio.

―Aunque es tentadora, la idea, mis lágrimas provienen de esa familia― él se desconcertó. ―La verdad no vengo de una familia tan afectiva, y siempre añore tener una ― una sonrisa de pronto salió de mí.

―Vaya, después de todo Syaoran no ha velado por esos interés maritales aun ― pronto un sonrojo salió de mi cara, el me devolvió una sonrisa sincera. ―Pero descuida, mi querido hermano pronto te complacerá en ese ámbito te lo prometo, a nombre de la familia Li, y si no lo hace ya sabes que yo puedo obligarlo como buen hermano mayor que soy ―asentí. ―Pero bueno ya que tú te encuentras sola con una pizza y yo solo cenaremos en familia, si no tienes objeción. ― asentí y pronto dispusimos a cenar.

La velada paso de maravilla, Ryu me platico los últimos años lo que había realizado, que estaba en Japón debido a un cliente, y que se hospedaba en el Hilton a lo cual ofrecí mi casa, el de pronto se negó, ya que sus negocios estaban en ese Hotel y sería muy molesto trasladarse pero prometió visitarme al finalizar la semana en la cena, yo se lo agradecí. No tocamos el tema de mi queridísimo esposo, ya que Ryu es muy persuasivo y se imaginaba el resto. Le platique mi estancia en Sydney, de lo maravillosa que es la ciudad, de la vida tan sencilla, sin nadie persiguiéndote como lo es aquí en Japón. Fue una cena de lo más interesante y emotiva, agradecimos la cena y pronto partimos en el taxi que compartimos juntos, Ryu se quedó en el Hilton pero no muy contento de que me fuera a casa sola en taxi, amenazo al conductor que si no llegaba a casa sana y salva el me vengaría, terminando su amenaza con una foto en su celular del conductor como evidencia, el chofer del taxi solo rodo los ojos y pronto partimos.

Llegue a la mansión y como era de esperarse estaba sola, silenciosa, sin luz, deje mi abrigo en la entrada y subí hacia mi habitación, me puse la pijama y pronto me venció el sueño. Este era un nuevo día del cual quería escapar, pero no podía aun mi plan no estaba funcionado mi primer paso era celos, pero al parecer olvide algo clave para eso, él no tendría celos si no me amaba así que decidí por el paso 2.

Bien en que consiste mi paso 2. Primero que nada conocer a mi presa, eso es seguirlo a todas partes pero debido a que tengo un trabajo conseguí un investigador privado que siguiera todos los movimientos de mi queridísimo esposo, para así poderme hacer amiga de sus amigos, el primero en la lista es Eriol Hiraguizawa. El cual se encuentra en este edificio, seguí también los movimientos de mi futuro mejor amigo.

Estaba más que extasiada ya que le daría en donde más le duele, no sabría a quién recurrir cuando termine. Una ola de felicidad me invadió cuando mi investigador me dijo los movimientos al finalizar la semana. La cual consistía en empresa y no solo eso ver con que clases de zorras se acostaba, la lista era inmensa desde la entrenadora de yoga, la de Pilates, la de box, la de golf, las recepcionistas así como su asistente. También el informe consistía en un lugar llamado Cerecier, un burdel elegante para gente exclusiva y sobre todo rica. Cada vez este hombre, me engañaba y me dejaba ver peor. Cerré el informe y pronto vi la de Eriol, al parecer no perdía los pasos de su amigo, casi idénticos, a diferencia que mi futuro amigo estaba en una clase de literatura los fines de semana a la cual me inscribí de inmediato.

Prácticamente mi semana paso volando y me prepare para el viernes avise a mi ama de llaves que prepara la cena para nuestro huésped, Salí antes de la oficina y me prepare para que todo estuviese impecable. Al llegar la noche, mi invitado llego y nos sentamos en la mesa el claro vio que estaba sola y mi querido esposo, aun permanecía en la oficina no se molestó en preguntar conociendo ya la excusa. Era una velada esplendida y por supuesto ambos disfrutábamos de la charla y la compañía. Ya era demasiado tarde cuando se escuchó como se abría la puerta y pronto apareció mi esposo un poco cansado y furioso a la vez, sonreí ante la situación.

―Buenas noches, Hermano, Sakura, al parecer no sabría que vendrías a visitarnos, pero descuiden Susan me informo, espero no haber interrumpido nada― dijo de pronto molesto, a Syaoran no le gustaba su familia, el los nombraba como fastidioso, cosa que no entendía, pero para mí fueron de lo más agradable.

―De hecho, Sakura me informo que estabas ocupado en la oficina, así que no quisimos nosotros interrumpirte de tu agenda, hermano ― Ryu salió a defenderme como todo un caballero, mis mejillas se sonrojaron en todo momento.

―Hubiera interrumpido mi agenda, por ti hermano, ante todo está la familia ― ni el mismo se cree sus palabras.

―De hecho como es la segunda noche que cenamos sin ti, no le vi la importancia― dijo de pronto llevándose una sonrisa de satisfacción y la mirada ámbar de mi queridísimo esposo estaba ahora con fuego en su interior. ―Pero bueno hermanito, solo pase a hacer unos negocios, y me invito tu amable esposa, a cenar como muestra de afecto, pero debido a mi itinerario saldré hoy mismo a China, muchas gracias por la comida hermanita y no dudes en avisarme cualquier cosa que se te ofrezca estamos en contacto― pronto se levantó y me negó que me parara beso mi mejilla y se alejó ―Lamento no quedarme para el postre, en otra ocasión será, buenas noches ― se retiró y pronto Susan lo acompaño hasta la salida, dejándome sola en la mesa a la luz de las velas.

―Así que es la segunda noche que cenan juntos, quien iba a decir lo acomedida que eres querida― espeto sirviéndose vino y sentándose frente a mí.

―Con quien salga y con quien cene no es de tu incumbencia― estaba por pararme y llego hasta mí y me acorralo.

―Siempre y cuando sea mi familia es de mi incumbencia, y no hablo por ti si no de mi hermano― esas palabras me hicieron un desgarro en mi corazón.

―Creí que después de la boda, no querías saber de ellos, pero en cambio yo si quiero saber de ellos, ya que en todo me has mentido, quiero saber que ganas después de toda tu actuación querido― me solté de su agarre aun olía a alcohol mezclado con sexo en sus labios, claro, solo el sabia como mezclar esos olores de pecados, pronto estaba a la entrada ― no me apetece postre Susan puedes recoger la mesa, me retiro, buenas noches― subí a mi habitación y quería llorar después de todo vivía en el mimo infierno y sobre todo con el diablo durmiendo a 2 cuartos del mío.

Tuve dificultades para dormir, pero en pocas horas descanse o eso pensé. Desperté muy temprano y vestí informalmente unos jeans con una blusa informal una pashmina y una boina. Salí muy temprano para mi clase nueva de Literatura, quedaba en el centro de la ciudad, me presente ante el grupo y ahí vi a Eriol, el cual seguía igual de guapo, intelectual y misterioso. Al término de la clase se realizó un almuerzo en donde todos participaban y me uní como todos ellos.

―Srta. Kinomoto, no creí que le gustara la literatura― dijo Eriol, con una sonrisa.

―Me encanta leer, claro no tengo alguno favorito, pero quiero retomar lo que hice en la universidad, un club literario, pero me sorprende que usted Sr. Hiraguizawa le parezca fascinante la literatura, son pocos los que se encuentran hoy en día como usted― espete de pronto.

―Llámeme Eriol, no somos desconocidos después de todos, y por supuesto soy de origen inglés y por tanto me fascina ese ámbito también del cual me inculcaron desde pequeño― pronto nuestra conversación se volvió más amena y la compañía de Eriol no es sobre todo petulante como yo pensé que sería, optamos por ir a un café cerca de ahí y expandir más la charla.

―Y dime Sakura, que te traes entre manos, porque veo que la intención de tus planes es hacerme pasar como amigo tuyo, y quisiera ayudarte si me cuentas tus planes, créeme ese amigo de ahí necesita una lección― A Eriol simplemente no se le pasaba nada, inteligente hasta el final.

―Bueno me descubriste, pero para decirte de mis planes necesito confiar en ti Eriol y para eso necesito saber cosas― el me miro con una sonrisa triunfal.

―Bien, que quieres saber, para que confíes en mi― tomo un sorbo a su café y pronto se lo pregunte.

―Quiero saber los motivos de los cuales Syaoran se casó conmigo, sus planes― el pronto me miro interrogante.

―Perdería el juego así Syaoran, por que mejor no te cuento, como era Syaoran antes de conocerte y de ahí puedes sacar una conclusión ― eso la verdad no me interesaba pero estaba con una pizca de curiosidad, siempre fui curiosa desde pequeña. Al cual asentí.

―Veamos eso fue hace unos 7 años atrás, Syaoran y yo estábamos por graduarnos de la mejor universidad, Harvard en administración de empresas, y como lo notaras ambos éramos alumnos estrellas, mejores notas, mejores atletas, mejores fiestas tú te imaginaras, estábamos a 2 semanas de tener nuestro título cuando apareció ella. Era bellísima su figura su cara, su personalidad, todo ella era intrigante y obviamente nuestro querido Syaoran quedo enamorado a primer vista, su nombre Naomi Schneider. ― Eso no me lo creía Syaoran enamorado.

―Espera, eso si no me lo creo, acaso ese ser maligno tiene corazón para enamorarse y para amar ― esa frase me costó tanto decirlo.

―Sí y no solo eso, se casaron en una ceremonia hippie inválida por supuesto, aun sigues siendo la primera esposa por papel claro ― me enfureció, acaso sugería que yo tenía celos, jamás ― Prosiguiendo, se enamoraron, se casaron y se fugaron Vivian cómodamente sin dinero sin apoyo de sus padres claro, ya que ambos se negaron a ese matrimonio fallido desde un inicio, sufrieron hambre, decepciones, tristezas. Hasta que un invierno, Naomi cayo al hospital debido a una neumonía, Syaoran trato de solventar su tratamiento, pero era demasiado caro, ya que su enfermedad tenia secuelas muy costosas, trato de pagar por un tratamiento, no pudo, hablo con su familia el cual accedía si la dejaba de ver para siempre, el cual con mucho esfuerzo acepto― Esto no podía creerlo Hien y Leran Li la familia más generosa de toda China hizo eso a su hijo. ―Sorprendente verdad, bien para Naomi fue demasiado tarde y murió, el cual Syaoran quedo devastado, culpo a todo mundo, a el principalmente debido a que si hubiese teniendo los recursos hubiera vivido mas tiempo. ― Esa historia cada vez me producía nostalgia.

―Que paso después? ― esto no podía acabar solo así.

―El resto tú lo sabes se casó contigo al poco tiempo― esto no tenía sentido.

―Esto no tiene sentido Eriol, porque me cuentas esto si no tiene sentido nada de la historia, estoy como en un inicio. ― estaba furiosa, este ingles me acaba de engañar.

―El resto de la historia tú la descubrirás con el tiempo mi querida Sakura, paciencia ― sonrió ― Ahora dime que estas planeando hacer conmigo para vengarte de mí queridísimo Syaoran ― espeto.

― Aun no tengo un plan en marcha, pero lo primero que hice fue ver los movimientos de él y obviamente los tuyos, solo quiero que me conceda el divorcio y me pida perdón después de todo lo que ha hecho sus engaños, sus múltiples parejas sexuales, la vergüenza todo eso quiero que lo pague con intereses ― di un sorbo a mi café.

―Bien ese es el resultado de todo tu plan, pero una simple investigación no hará que pase eso con Syaoran, necesitas escenas dramas, y una simple pasarela de modas para celos no pasara. ― Bien eso no me lo esperaba, aguarden Syaoran se lo dijo. ―Oh si, mi queridísima Sakura, él me cuenta todo lo que haces, tus cenas, y el hermoso Ferrari que por cierto lo que le paso, debiste regalárselo a tu buen amigo, pero en fin tu sigue con tu plan y nos encontraremos después de las clases y nos informaremos el resto― asentí ― que por cierto esta noche tenemos una fiesta privada de nuestro amigo Clow en su centro nocturno se llama afrodisiaco por si te interesa ir. ―asentí― tampoco puedo decirte que estaremos en el salón privado 1 y la contraseña es pecado, habrá mucha gente así que la invitación se puede filtrar por ahí, tú me entiendes― tome nota mental, comprar un Ferrari a Eriol al termino de mi venganza ― bien queridísima Sakura, me retiro, porque aun debo terminar unos pendientes no espero verte hoy― se levanta me guiña el ojo y besa mi mejilla.

Con esta nueva información partí a la mansión y me prepare para la siguiente etapa. Y sobre todo tengo que investigar más a mi enemigo.

**Continuara…**


End file.
